Do you like Lemonade? -CONTINUATION-
by JayTzar
Summary: This is the continuation of the first chapter of a story called: Do you like Lemonade? by TheEnderofAllThings. It's basically about Annabeth and Jason having an affair behind their respective spouses, Percy and Piper. (Or so they think). The story contains scenes of sex (Lemons), but with a plot. Deeper than what you think.
1. Moments and Introductions

**Before I start with the story I would like to say a couple of things. PLEASE READ THEM!**

 **1-The plot of the story does not belong to me. The original idea is from the user:** **TheEnderofAllThings** **. The story is called:** **Do you like Lemonade?** **So he/she deserves all the corresponding rights as the legitimate author of the first chapter of the story that I am going to continue.  
**

 **2-I must warn you that my native language is not English. (It is currently my third language). And that therefore, you will find grammar mistakes, incorrectly formulated sentences... I am really sorry, I have tried to do the best I can in this aspect.**

 **3-Imagine this story in a parallel universe, because it is completely impossible the situation where Annabeth cheats on Percy, or for Jason to do the same with Piper. (Well with the** **descendants** **of Zeus you never know) But I doubt it. Therefore all this is completely fictional, like the name of the page in which this is published. Do not imagine that after winning the war against Gaia all this really happens.**

 **4-It is better that you take this story with humor, if it is true that it contains Lemons, if you are here for this, you will have them and you will enjoy them. I promise i will try my best on them. There will be Lemons between Annabeth and Jason, Piper and Percy... But they will not be typical of: "Hello, you're very sexy" "Oh, thank you ... you want to fuck?" Well, in the first chapter the author does that more or less, but he/she also creates a background. And that's why I'm here.  
**

 **5- I repeat, this is a story where there are Lemons, but you can say there is a plot, or an explanation behind things. Mostly. You will see it. Therefore, (although for example in my country sex is spoken freely and adolescents from a certain age already know practically everything about sex), it is worth remembering that this story has sexual content with descriptions and another type of things.  
**

 **6-I have not modified the original chapter written by** **TheEnderofAllThings** **in any way, I will continue it as he/she wrote it. Well, maybe I've corrected a couple of things, but that's not the point.  
**

 **7-Finally, if you are wondering why I have decided to continue a story like this, the reason is very simple. There's something extremely sexy about imagining Annabeth and Jason having sex. It is something that is so bad, so wrong, that I like it. (In my opinion). When I read the story of** **TheEnderofAllThings** **one day, I did not enjoy much the sex scene, but the** **context in which the author puts it, yes. Annabeth married with Percy and currently with three children, Jason married with Piper. The blondes have been having sex behind their respective wife and husband (Or so they think). Annabeth is a successful woman... I simply wanted to develop the universe that the author has already created. When I saw that there were more chapters, but that they were not a continuation of the story that he/she had started, and then I looked at the reviews and saw some people who wanted to read a second part, who wanted to read how the plot continues. I decided to do it.** **The continuation I wanted to do is** **a fun one, enjoyable, but also with the thing that characterizes the story, sex scenes. Better than those he/she wrote, (or at least I'll try). I hope this chapter will please some of the characteristics mentioned above, or at least, that you do** **not fall for boredom** **.**

 **(Oh, by the way, you will have to wait for the Lemons, they'll be in the next chapter, I will try my best for the sex scene, it'll be my first time writing a sex scene, but I promise I'll make it nice. But, it will be in the next chapter xD).**

* * *

 **-Link to the story and to TheEnderofAllThings profile:**

 **u/4555607/TheEnderofAllThings**

 **s/9044040/1/Do-you-like-Lemonade**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to the almighty Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **-Original Chapter- **

* * *

It was a sunny day. In the Jackson household Percy and Annabeth were still in bed, a face was looking on them. The face of one of their children, this was the youngest one at 4 years old named Hailey. Hailey was just like her father, always getting into trouble and always wanting to do something, and unlike him was a smarty pants, something that she got from her mother. All three were like that in fact. Andrew and Charlie Jackson were smart and outgoing, twins who were 7 years old.

"Daddy Mommy get up its time to get ready for my birthday!" Hailey said.

"One-second sweetheart it's still early," replied Annabeth face down in her silk sheets and comforter.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

Seven hours later Hailey's birthday party was in full swing, many had arrived to celebrate, and after all, she was the daughter of the two that defeated Gaia, they expected great things from her.

A doorbell ring came from the front door and Annabeth moved to open it for the newcomers, opening the door she saw two people that she hadn't expected as they both lived in California. These were people that Annabeth wanted to see less than Hades, or perhaps just one of the pair.

This person was none other than Jason Grace the son of Zeus, and accompanying him was his wife whom he was in love with for 8 years, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Oh, how she hated Aphrodite, the goddess of love that could make you do things, oh despicable things.

Some of these things included sleeping with a certain son of Zeus, many, many times from a few weeks after she met him to the day that she got married, to the day that she told him she was pregnant and the baby might be his, just to name a few. They were having a secret affair behind Percy and Piper, something that they had no idea why they were doing it, but it kept on happening, every time she saw him and he her, the forbidden nature of it and the secrecy made them want to jump each other, strip the other down and go at it until the both came, and then just want to go at it again.

Even if these were there feelings they still had control over themselves, somewhat.

"Hi Jason, hi Piper." Annabeth greeted with a smile, "I didn't think you guys would make it."

"Neither did we but Jason decided to surprise you guys so here we are." Replied Piper with a smile as well.

"Well come in, say hi to everyone." Annabeth motioned them to come inside.

As soon as they entered Annabeth and Jason raced to find an excuse for both of them to get some place alone, to have sex with each other of course. Being a daughter of Athena had its benefits of course and she quickly thought up something that would give them at least an hour.

"Percy sweetheart, Alison called, she said she saw a few hellhounds around her work, I'm going to go see if she is ok alright?"

"Oh my gods, yeah sure I'm coming with you." Answered Percy worried.

"No that's alright Percy, Jason offered to come, and besides I want at least one of us here."

"Well, then why don't I go?" Percy asked.

"Because Percy, we both know Hailey's a daddy's girl. I know she wouldn't want you to miss her having all this fun, so it's okay, don't worry about it alright."

"Alright, but be careful babe, and take care of her Jason." He finally said.

"Yeah of course," Jason said mentally laughing at what he was going to do with Annabeth as soon as they left, he would take care of her alright.

* * *

Jason and Annabeth began to walk out of the house and into Annabeth's expensive Mercedes, she was a powerful and rich women, beautiful and young, she was what women wanted to be and men wanted to be with. To get in between her legs and get her on her back screaming their name over and over, something that only Percy and Jason had the pleasure of experiencing. And Jason would experience it again soon enough.

In the car Jason already had his fingers in Annabeth's pussy getting her ready for what was to come, he had slipped his fingers between her open, shaved, and long legs, underneath her skirt that showed just how sexy her legs were, moving her black lace panties to one side. His fingers were going to work inside of her, and he could tell that she was excited if the wetness that was her pussy was any indication, she was always wet for him.

"For the love of Gods Jason I'm driving can't you wait until we get to the hotel?" Said Annabeth but her moans betrayed her words she wanted him inside of her, and she wanted him now. One orgasm and 10 minutes later at extremely high speeds, they hadn't died and no cop had pulled them over, they had finally reached the Hotel. It was classy and not some prostitute den. They paid their fee and quickly moved to their room on the tenth floor. Kissing each other with an extensive need. When they arrived at the elevator, he was pushing her against the elevator wall while he plunged three fingers into her soaking wet vagina, again. All this while attached to her lips with his own. Pushing his tongue into her mouth as she accepted it. Annabeth meanwhile pressed her hand on his growing erection getting it harder than it already was.

"Gods Jason it's been eight months, I needed this."

"I know, so did I."

 _ **"Ding"**_

Their floor came up and they pushed to get to their room. Sliding in the key card they entered and took in their surroundings, a somewhat large table, and bed, a view of the buildings below them, a bathroom with a tub and shower, a kitchen with an island and bar stools... Oh so many options, but first things are first, the bed.

Annabeth began to take off Jason's shirt revealing his beautifully sculpted abs, and she ran her fingers all over them praising his magnificient body. Annabeth then began planting kisses along his chest. He was really sexy. She sometimes dreamed about his pecs. Just sometimes. Turning him around, she placed him on the bed and moved to take off his pants that held his throbbing cock within. Annabeth took off his pants leaving him in his underwear, and she saw the tent that his length was forming, she was excited, to say the least. She then took down his underwear and throw them somwhere in the rooom. Releasing his massive package.

If before she had some thought of what she was doing, and that it was wrong. That she could not do this to Percy, now she does not have one left.

The cock that she was looking at, that was standing straight up, had so much history with her. It took her virginity; both pussy and anal. It was the first dick that she ever sucked, it gave her first orgasm ever, and her second, and her third and so on and so forth. It was the first one to have on her wedding day.

They do not know yet why they do what they do, but whenever they find each other, they only think about everything they have done together, and they want to continue doing it. As much as they love their husband and wife respectively, they have the need to remove their clothes and fuck in any imaginable place. They have been doing this for many years, many years that neither Piper nor Percy know what they have done: positions that they can not imagine doing with their love partners, places that they do not think they would be able to fuck if they would be with with them ... Jason's dick is the one she thought had impregnated her several times, the one that gave her experiences that would last a life time. She was really crazy, blame Aphrodite. Or maybe blame herself. She just don't know. But she just wants to suck the cock in front of her.

After reminiscing, she grabbed that cock and began to kiss it; the tip first, and the shaft, to the base. Trying to make noise while doing it, Jason loves it that way. Then she moved on to licking it, swirling her tongue around the tip down his length and up and down again. Putting as much saliva as possible.Blowjobs are something she has always loved. Annebeth should be thinking that what she is doing should only be done to a person, Percy. But she left those thoughts aside a long time ago, when she's with Jason, she concentrates on him.

Meanwhile, Jason grabbed her beautiful curly blonde princess hair that both he and Percy adored so much, it fanned around her face when she was on her back giving her the appearance of an angel. But now it was giving him the grip that he needed to control the pace at which she sucked on his length. He loved their "sex moments".

Jason was moaning as Annabeth sucked him off, and Annabeth was moaning as she tasted that delicious meat stick and fingered herself. She then used her teeth to lightly graze and softly bite him to add pleasure. Some minutes later Annabeth could tell that he was close. The grip on her hair increased, and he tensed, these were the signs that she saw when she did this to him many times before, the confirmation came a second later.

"Annabeth I'm coming!" He screamed.

The grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her down. He released inside of her mouth and she swallowed most of it. The first time she did this she was almost repulsed by the idea, but in practice, it was very erotic and his taste was amazing to her. She knew that he liked it when she swallowed it all.

And now it was Jason's turn to return the favor. Getting up Jason picked up aggressively Annabeth and threw her on the bed. Then he unzipped and pulled down her skirt and panties to gain access to the most intimate part of her, a part that should be reserved for husbands alone. And there it was, as wet as ever and wanting. Jason lifted Annabeth's long and toned legs and kissed her ankle down her calves, to her thighs and then reaching his goal.

Jason kissed her lower lips and finally inserted his tongue into her, licking and sucking on her nub. While doing that, he placed her legs over his shoulder with her flats still on and continued his assault putting his fingers to work in tandem with his tongue. Working smoothly at first, and frantically at the end to give her the maximum pleasure. Annabeth really loved oral, anytype of oral. And soon he got her off too. She orgasmed and curled her toes, locking his head between her legs and arched her back as she came down from her high being prolonged by Jason still licking and drinking her juices as if it was nectar, while slowly rubbing her calve.

And soon he got her off too.

She orgasmed and curled her toes, locking his head between her legs and arched her back as she came down. While orgasming, Jason was still licking and, of course, drinking her juices as if it was nectar, while slowly rubbing her calve.

"Oh my gods that was amazing" Spoke Annabeth finally composing himself.

Jason then, without hesitation, began to move to the center of the bed and placed Annabeth under himself. He slowly took off her blouse, not wanting to break it, and showed her black lacy bra that matched her long forgotten panties. Jason being experienced, expertly removed her bra and began to suck on her left breast and rub the right one. One thing that Jason love are breasts, in his opinion they are fucking amazing.

About two minutes after sucking, kissing, massaging and doing everything to Annabeth's breasts, Jason decided it was time for the main course.

Slowly kissing her belly, Jason got to his feet and stood looking with lust at her. Annabeth, then, grabbed onto his length and guided him to her opening, feeling his tip touching her center, Jason plunged quickly and hard eliciting a gasp from Annabeth and a groan from Jason.

"Oh my gods you are so tight."

"And you're so big, it's been so long."

Jason then began to thrust slowly, pushing in and out of the pussy that he greatly enjoyed while grabbing onto her thigh and squeezing it to get a better grip and handle for his efforts. Gradually he increased the pace until he was slamming deeper and deeper while Annabeth had wrapped her legs around Jason and locked them together with her ankles. He kept plunging and plunging over and over creating a slapping sound when his balls hit her. That's so sexy she thought. She can not believe that after so many months without having Jason's cock in her hands, in her pussy, she has survived. There's something about Jason special, the way he strengthens when he gets his dick deep into her pussy, the faces he makes ...

The best sex of his life was given by Jason, Percy is more or less at his level, you could even say he has a bigger cock, he has never measured it, but the way Jason moves. It's just something sex with Jason has something special, her body starts to secrete adrenaline like crazy, her mind goes faster than normal ... She knows that she is not in love with him, and that she loves madly Percy and her children ... But she can not avoid being with Jason whenever they see each other.

"Jason for the love of Hades!" She shouted. "Keep going!" Jason hearing her screams, kept pumping fast and hard, like she like it. He then grabbed her hands that were attached to his biceps and pinned them above her, their fingers interlocking.

As Jason pounded into her some more minutes, she was nearing the edge and so was Jason, they both, soon, reached their point and yelled out:

"I'm Cumming!" Jason released his seed into her, and Annabeth contracted around him trying to squeeze out as much as she could and retain what there was.

But after eight months without that cock, that wasn't all that there was going to be.

Slowly getting up and bringing Annabeth with him, not taking his cock out of her, he took them off the bed and carried her to one of the windows with a view. Holding her firmly by her ass he pushed her naked back against the cold window and thrusted again impaling her on his cock and began to fuck her against the window. One of the favorites positions of Annabeth. And Jason knows it.

Annabeth, again, began to moan and scream out Jason's name, her once limp legs now found new vigor from the cold window and locked themselves around Jason again, pushing him deeper. In Annabeth's mind there were several thoughts circling, the first and most imprinting: FUCK! If Percy did like this from time to time, I would be more at home... Just thinking about his name, came the feeling of guilt, to have sex with one of his best friends for years, to betray the confidence he has in her. But when she opened her eyes and looked at Jason's swaty body like hers, because of the acts she is doing,s he decided to leave these thoughts and concentrate on the cock that is in her pussy, the man who is busting her...

After going at it a couple more times in different positions and places they were finally ready to leave.

Jason had a smile on his face and so did Annabeth. Annabeth had the sensation of Jason's cum running down her thighs and calves. She needs to take a shower before she met up with Percy and her kids again, she couldn't smell like sex and look like she just had her brains fucked out. But what she had just experienced was worth it, and now it was time to get home.

* * *

 **If you have read so far, let me remind you that I am Percabeth's number one fan, but I do this because there is something special about a sex relationship between Jason and Annabeth. It's something so wrong, that it is so sexy. It is just special. But don't worry, Piper and Percy will have their revenge.  
**

* * *

 **Before continuing, let me say again that I am sorry for grammatical mistakes or poorly written sentences. Besides that maybe I mess with the verbal tenses, but well, I hope the story continues to be understandable.**

 **Now the continuation begins, chapter written by me**

* * *

 **-Introduction-**

* * *

By the time Annabeth and Jason were driving out the door of the compound in the Mercedes of the famous architect, two figures were on a balcony of the house, looking at the scene and laughing. These two people were none other than Piper McLean and Perseus Jackson. You'll be thinking the reason behind their laughter: A joke that Percy has told Piper? A funny story Piper's told him about Hollywood... No, they laughed about the behavior of her husband and his wife. This two are very innocent Piper and Percy though at the same time.

Piper and Percy know of their "adventures" from the first day, when Annabeth lost her virginity just like Jason. Let's say they left an open curtain in the back of the cabin, and casually Piper passed by. You can imagine how her reaction was... They did the whole thing while a curious Piper peered at the scene.

She was very angry, incredibly angry. Not just with Jason but with Annabeth too. The last mentioned was supposed to have a boyfriend named Percy Jackson, and in that moment in Piper's mind, Jason was HER boyfriend, not Reyna or somebody else.

(But, well, the feelings will be left aside for now. They're not the main plot of the story. Remember, not a serious story at all. We won't talk about the betrayal Percy and Piper felt originally, we won't talk either about what they had done it the day of their wedding's or in Jason's room in the Argo II…)

After the first time, the "cheater" couple began to do it more often, usually in the Zeus cabin. And always under the watchful eye of Piper. She was never fooled by their pathetic excuses. Did they really think it was a good excuse to say that Jason needed Annabeth's help to make the bed? Surely he needed her, but he needed her for another reason. Although maybe if you think about it, he really needed the help of Annabeth to make the bed, the way they undo it, it takes at least two people to get back to leave the bed correctly again.

It is true that in more than once she was tempted to enter with a knife and give them a good lesson, but she abstained. And one the night after thinking for a long time (yes, she is Aphrodite's daughter, but she also thinks a lot), she came up with a plan that, and so far, it has not failed.

The moment in the Argo II when Piper told Percy what his girlfriend and boyfriend respectively were doing, he was not particularly happy. Basically, he wanted to kill Jason and give Annabeth a scolding that she would remember her whole life, scolding, no beating. Of anger, he made a hole in a wall with a punch, but after she calmed him down, with the help of a little Charmspeak, Piper explained the plan she had in mind. And Percy, though quite disgusted by what Annabeth and the son of Jupiter were doing, accepted.

And so far he is quite happy with the results.

(I, as a narrator, will not explain to you more about Percy's feelings at the time, because you can imagine that they were not especially pleasing. Some consisted, for example, of letting Mrs. O'Leary use Jason as a toy. And, they are not especially important to the story, as I said before, take the story with humor, normally, if someone cheats on you, the last thing you do is let them continue to do so. But in this story it is different).

"Do they really still think we're so dumb to not know what they're doing?" Asked Piper.

"As far as I can see, yes. They both think pretty low of us…" Percy said.

"How many years have they been doing it already?" Piper asked curiously.

"If I'm not mistaken, you told me that the first time was a few weeks after Annabeth picked you up at the Grand Canyon," Percy said with a sad smile in his smile, remembering old times.

"And that was like ten years ago. Time flew by..." Piper said with a sad smile too.

"Very true..." Percy said with a sad smile on his face "Well, changing topic, how's work going Pipes?" Asked Percy with curiosity.

"Fantastically well!" She exclaimed. "I never thought I would say this, but I love my job, and I'm really happy that now I'm working on new projects." Said Piper happily.

"I'm glad for you" Percy responded, happy to know that things are going well for the Hollywood actress. "The other day I went to the cinema to see your last movie, Baby Driver, I really loved it," Percy said remembering some of the scenes of the film.

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, it means a lot for me." She answered. "It's a great movie, and it was very fun to shoot," Piper said, with a special twinkle in her eyes when talking about cinema industry. Piper never thought she would follow her father's footsteps as a Hollywood actress. But one day her father forced her to go to a casting, and the next thing she knew was that she was the new Hollywood trend thanks to the new movie in which she appeared. A very crazy world.

"And how are you going with the company?" Piper asked with curiosity to know how things are going for Percy. She knows that he works in Maersk, the famous company that is dedicated to all kinds of things related to the sea. She knows that some time ago he was captain of a transport ship and that he also had some other important position in the company, but since she has not seen him for a long time, she has lost some knowledge about his work condition.

"I got promoted" He simply replied.

"And that means…?" She asked without knowing until what level he had been promoted.

"That means that the old CEO of Maersk decided to retire, who by the way was a son of Athena, he has been helping me a lot over the years, and I owe him a lot of things," Percy said, thinking of his former boss Mark, the son of Athena who was the chief of the company and trusted him to direct it, even though Percy was not the legitimate successor to it. And it must be said that since Percy took the reins of the company seven months ago, in the last quarter profits have risen 7% more than normal. Well, I better leave this topic before you get completely bored.

"And well, he gave the job to me. Which means I'm the boss of the company now. I employ more than 90,000 people, run some 600 container ships, 27 refined oil carriers; many more of crude oil, some nine gas carriers, sometimes we rent more, two methane carriers, more than 265 tugs, 20 of the new Triple-E ships that let me tell you, are immense, 12 Ferris, 29 drilling rigs, three floating units ... Well, I think you understand how things are going." Percy said in a monotone voice.

"That is fantastic!" Piper replied very energetically, embracing Percy and him returning the affectionate gesture. "But, I have no desire to be in your place," She said, causing Percy to laugh. "Also… you are not saying it as if you are especially pleased." Piper said with suspicion of the tone he said the whole thing.

"Believe me, I'm almost happier than when we won the war against Gaia," Percy said making Piper laugh remembering the last battle against the Gigantes and the end of the war. "But it really pisses me off that Annabeth no longer cares what I do. She still thinks I'm a ship captain. Hah, as if…" Percy said trying to vent. "She lives entirely in her world of architecture, just for her signature." He paused a moment to breathe before continuing, but Piper interrupted him.

"Well, Jason does not lend me much attention either, in the law firm where he works, there are always many troubles… And I, well, you can imagine how the life of a Hollywood actress is like." Piper said, trying to vent also. "But we're happy in general," She said.

Then, Percy started speaking again. "It's just that whenever I want to do something with her, she says some lame excuse related to work," Percy said with a sad smile on his face. "And believe me when I tell you that I have much more work than she does. In fact, right now I'd have to be having a meeting with a Korean shipping company to build some new ships." But I have left a manager to do it, I hope Martin does it well, if we cannot make these boats before the fourth quarter we will have a pr- STOP THINKING ABOUT JOB PERCY! He thought before calming down and continuing.

"But I'm here at my daughter's party while she's going to a hotel to fuck with the bastard you have for husband." He said, before rethinking what he said and adding quickly. "I do not want to offend you, you know that no matter how much they do this I still love madly Annabeth and Jason are still one of my best friends," Percy said in a tone that he did not really want to offend Piper.

(Over the years they have overcome all their feelings against their respective partners. They have learned to live with them, and to take advantage of the situation.)

"You know it does not offend me. Jason cannot keep his sword between his pants." Piper laughed and made Percy laugh too.

"Exactly like his father," Percy said, causing the two to laugh even more. After calming down, Piper continued the conversation by saying:

"Things have changed a lot. Who would say that after winning the war, you would end up being the CEO of a company worth billions, many billions" Piper said as if trying to unravel a whole approach.

"You cannot even imagine the number" Percy simply said.

"Or that I would follow the footsteps of my father, becoming an actress, a profession that I hated when I was younger" Piper continued...

"True," He said. "And…?" He asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that they started it. Annabeth and Jason I mean. We have been very reasonable. We have let them continue their game, playing our own." She said, before continuing. "We both love our respective partners madly, and even if they keep fucking each other whenever they meet, we still love them very much," Piper said, completely absorbed in the monolog she was saying.

"You are completely right," He said, before letting her continue.

"Maybe it's not the most reasonable thing, maybe any other person would send Jason to the underworld in my case or Annabeth in yours." She said. "But we have suffered much in our life and we want to live away from all the problems that the life of demigods has." Piper paused to breath before continuing. "And what makes us happy, or at least to me, is getting up in the morning with Jason hugging me and my daughter jumping on the bed." She finally said.

"Damn Pipes, I think I have not heard anything so deep since I fell into Tartarus." He said, making both her and himself laugh. Then Percy took a more serious expression and said.

"But do not talk to me about children. I'm a little bit angry with Annabeth about that department." Percy said. "In theory, I would have to work much more than I do, thanks to the Gods that I have an army of people who deal with many of the things that I should occupy myself." He said a little angry. "And I spend as much time as I can with my children, and she, although I know she tries, is more in the office or in her home office than with the children." He said, pausing, but still with the angry face.

"Percy, surely everything will be solved, surel-"Piper tried to comfort Percy, but Percy stopped her by putting his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"Let me finish, I have to say everything I think." He said in a serious tone. "And it bothers me a lot that she still does not know that I am the CEO of Maersk. That if I wanted I could destroy her company in the blink of an eye! Its capital is nothing compared to mine! She thinks that since she is one of the heads of the most important architecture firm in the world, she is above me, if she knew... It's been seven months since I'm the boss of Maersk and she has still never asked me how my work is going." Percy paused some seconds, then he continued. "And the worst part is that she still acts like I'm fucking stupid!" He said completely angry.

"I mean, you indeed were a little dumb," She said laughing at his comment "But that was before the Titan of Intelligence, Coeus, blessed you," Piper said, remembering that moment. She was there with him when all that happened. But well, that's a story for another time.

"True..." He simply answered. Remembering too the moment where his new friend and new father figure appeared in his life.

"Although you cannot deny that you are still a little Seaweed Brain and that you are the most obvious person on the planet. That will never change." She said laughing.

"You'll pay for that, Piper McLean." He said while grinning.

"Will I? How?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Oh, you'll see later. You'll see…" He replied with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I look forward to that moment." She said, "Involuntarily" squeezing her breasts.

"Not yet, the time will come. This night, I promise, and we will do better than they, as always." Percy said in a sexy tone. "But well, you're sleeping here, aren't you?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course we'll sleep here. And if Jason does not want to, I'll convince him." Piper replied.

"So, do you want to see what they're doing in the car?" Piper asked.

"Hell yeah, let's go to my office," Percy said, taking Piper's hand and guiding her inside the house. But then he rethought it "But first we have to spend some time with my daughter, we have to blow the candles, open the gifts, and dance a little..." Percy said. "I do not want to miss this important moment of my daughter because those two are fucking like rabbits." He finally said. Then, Percy unlocked his phone, activated the cameras he has in Annabeth's car to start recording everything that happens, and finally active the ant-shaped mini-drones with camera created by Leo, programmed to follow Annabeth and record everything that happens to her. And what is about to happen to her is that she will enjoy some time with Piper's husband, without knowing that Piper and Percy are recording their actions. But returning to the Leo topic, the boy knows how to invent witty things. If it was not for him they would not have all the material they have of their partners "escapades".

"Seems right. Let's enjoy the party you've organized." Piper said. "We'll have a better time at night." She said in a tone that left everything to the imagination. "Besides those two almost always do the same, they have simply practiced the first pages of the Kama-sutra," Piper said, causing the two to laugh. "I'm sure they think they have done crazy positions that you could only imagine them in dreams…" Piper said, with a smirk on her face. "Wrong," She said, making Percy laugh.

You will know later all that our protagonists have done. Remember that they have let them play their game and that they have played the same game, but improving it, improving it a lot.

"I already imagine them, surely as always Jason will have the dominant role, they will make-out for a while… Then he will start by sucking her tits after that maybe the pussy…" He said. "After Annabeth has an orgasm, Jason will say a phrase like: "You taste like nectar," He said while laughing. Then Piper continued.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She said excitedly. "Then it will be the moment that Annabeth will decide to return the favor to Jason. She will pull down his pants and will meet with his member. Surely she will say some phrase in plan "Oh, you're so big Jason, as big as I remember". And she will start sucking his cock in some classic way, maybe she'll do some kinky shit like biting him or something like that" She finally said. "They always do the same, they have no imagination…"

"I don't understand that, mine is bigger," Percy said with a big smile. Right now they were walking down the stairs to the lounge where the party is taking place. "It's not that I want it to be a competition or anything ... Not that my pride is higher to know that or anything like that ..." He said while grinning.

"Of course not Percy, of course not." She said, and they began to laugh like crazy at the conversations they have. "But I have to give you the reason, yours is about one inch longer and not much wider, but enough to notice the difference." Piper said, "Not that I measured it or anything." She said, causing Percy's ego to shoot through the clouds. "But!" She said, stopping Percy's moment. "I will always prefer my husband's cock. Sorry Perce." She said, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Oh, that hurt, here," Percy said with an expression of pain and pointing to his heart. "But, you're right, I prefer Annabeth's tits," He said with a mischievous smile. With that comment, Piper made the gesture that she was hurt too, but after a second they both laughed again, this time being number 20 probably. Over the years, Piper and Percy have evolved into a very deep friendship. They have no secrets between them, they know more about each other than their respective husband and wife know. It's not that they want to hide things to Jason or Annabeth, but as we know they started with secrets behind the others.

By the time they reached the lobby, Percy said: "Although yours are very good too." And then with his hands he took Piper's two breasts, gave them a good "Squeeze" and ran to where everyone was having a good time, ignoring Piper's cries of revenge.

* * *

 **Well, and here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked it and that everything is well explained. It is a chapter that serves as an introduction, creating a basis for later chapters.  
Again I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Whether you have liked it or not, it will serve me a lot** **if you say what you think, by reviewing obviously** **. You know, it will help me if you tell me if everything has been understanding if the idea seems fine ...** **If something does not make sense, please tell me so I can correct it before it causes more problems. Oh, I almost forgot, if you have ideas and you want to share, go ahead.** **But well, I do not force you, you are free to do what you want.**

* * *

 _ **JayTzar out.**_


	2. Joy, knowing, anguish and moments

I know it's been a long time since I published this or anything, and I'm genuinely sorry I did not upload this before. I'm not going to excuse myself; this is only my fault and that of nothing else. So I'm going to shut up and leave you directly with the chapter. You will have a more extended author's note at the end, where I will explain many relatively essential things for the story, so I recommend you to read it.

As I someday mentioned, I am not a native English speaker so you will very likely find spelling mistakes or misused verb tenses, words that may not match... I hope it does not disturb your reading too much.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to Rick Riordan, and the original plot is from TheEnderofAllThings.

* * *

 **-Joy, knowing, anguish and moments-**

Piper and Percy enjoyed the party organized by the later one as if they were children and not responsible adults. They did not have such a good time in a long time.

Both demigods laughed together; talked to all the people who had come, played some games, helped open the gifts that people had brought to Percy's daughter, etc. It was a fantastic party.

And above all that I mentioned before, they danced, a lot. It came a moment of the party in which the band contracted by Percy started playing all types of music; from salsa songs to current music, from a waltz to a bolero. And Percy being Percy danced all those kinds of music or entirely said, tried. The son of Poseidon even attempted to make a backflip that, surprisingly, went well.

That was probably Percy's daughter's favorite time; not the gifts, not being with all her friends, (Well that was pretty good too), not all the things her father had hired.

No.

It was that moment in which her father starts to play the fool, the times in which she sees her father happy, without being overwhelmed by work, monsters or, the worst one, gods.

There are several moments when Percy is so emotional, so cheerful. The first one is when he sees his children happy, every one of them. If Perseus sees one of his little sprites with a smile on their face enjoying life, so is he. The tadpoles are the best thing that ever happened to him besides Annabeth.

Then there are the moments with said girl, which are becoming less. Blame her obviously; she just focuses on her work and whatever other related things.

But from here little everything will change.

During the party, in one of the conversations between Piper and Percy, they decided that it was time to stop playing. The two, although they have perfect times together, want to be with their real partners. They want to end all this acting, this façade, they want to stop lying.

The famous actress and the Maersk's CEO do not have a romantic feeling; they are best friends, friends who have literally saved each other's lives, but, just friends. With benefits obviously, but that is due to the situation to which they were forced.

But getting back to the heart of the matter, both demigods are going to start the final part of the "plan" that they have been thinking for years; they are tired of continuing to allow the two blondes to keep "seeing" each other. It's time to finish what started years ago, but that does not mean that they will do it directly. Oh no… They will do it on their way. And these blonde lovebirds are going to go nuts because they could never expect what is going to happen to them. And Piper and Percy they hope to get some good laughs and videos of that, you know, just for posterity.

* * *

A few paragraphs ago we were talking about the celebration in general and Hailey's emotions. About the second one, although the absence of her mother at the party is quite painful for the little young girl, she does not care much because she has her crazy father who cares for her the most and only wants to make her happy. And, she also has "Aunt" Piper and other friends that keep her busy of thinking about said daughter of Athena.

About the first one, the main event is now being transferred to the garden where new, different activities are about to begin. The reason for this change is that the sun is no longer in the sky and darkness reign, and in the night the astonishing garden unmistakably designed by the famous architect Annabeth Chase is one of the most beautiful areas in the house, a lovely place to end a magnificent celebration.

The mentioned garden is probably the part of the celebration where Percy made it better. The prepossessing natural space is full of ice-white, medieval-style tents. Hanging from everywhere are light bulbs that illuminate the precious area.

A true movie image.

In said tents, we can find from more food to activities like shooting with BB shotguns. From inflatables and elastic beds for Hailey and her friends to a show with fire.

For adults, we can find specific games to them, different places with alcoholic drinks... But I will stop talking about this before you close the webpage because of boredom.

In a certain moment, Perseus had to excuse himself for a while to talk on the phone with Martin. The meeting went perfectly; they have already closed the agreement for the construction of new ships. Just to hear this news, our protagonist leap of joy as a child, not very professional for a president of a billionaire company, but we already know how Percy is.

The son of Poseidon then returned to the garden where, at that instant, probably the most unique moment of the celebration was to begin. Fireworks. All the guests looked stunned at the spectacular spectacle in front of them. Hailey's father had not saved even a dollar in the event. Everything had gone as planned, and the party was one that the guests would remember for a long, long time.

Once the exhibition ended, the evening also did. Little by little, all guests returned to their houses, saying one by one goodbye to Percy and his children, especially Hailey. Only the usual tenants stayed in the house, besides Piper, who remained to sleep along with his infidel husband. Although she is not entirely loyal to him either, but well, Jason started.

* * *

-It's been a long time since they left, they must be arriving- Percy said in a quiet tone to Piper. He was cleaning a part of the kitchen with a rag, while the chocolate-haired girl was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at nothing. All Perseus children were in their rooms, and most likely already sleeping. It has been an incredible and exhausting day for them.

-Probably- she merely said with a little bit of angst in her voice, thinking that the "couple" have been "having a good time" for hours. Thinking that Annabeth had indeed fought a monster, one that in theory she shouldn't fight. –Before, we have decided that all "this" – she said while moving her hands in a strange circular way - that they have been doing for years is going to end. They have to stop fucking each other brains out, they cannot continue being unfaithful- she paused some seconds before adding in a more depressing tone -We are both exhausted about it…-

-I completely agree with you- The son of Poseidon replied in a deep and depressed tone too. He then finished cleaning the sink and sat next to Piper at the kitchen counter. After that, Maersk's chairman picked up a glass he had prepared with Whiskey and began to drink it. He asked his companion if she wanted, but she refused.

The silence of the night and the mood of our two protagonists made the atmosphere look like the one of a Stephen King book. They were staring vacantly at the floor or the wall, both wholly immersed in their daunting thoughts. Concretely speaking about the savior of Olympus, he thought that he's tired of lying, he only wants to be with be fore's Annabeth and not with an unfaithful woman who only lives for work. He wants to be happy, like everybody. Because right now knowing that his wife has just done what she has done, Percy is not very overjoyed. Nobody would be.

Don't get confused, he loves Annabeth madly, and he is willing to forgive her for everything she has done, it sounds strange, but love is indeed strange, you must remember that and when you are a demigod even more. He won't do it instantly (forgive her), there will be consequences, and Piper and Percy still have to play with them, make them pay for everything they've done. Finalize the plan that they've been thinking and waiting for years.

But, it must be mentioned too that Piper and Percy have a thought that they cannot stop thinking about, this consists of what would have happened if they had stopped their respective partners when they started everything. It is difficult not to say impossible to predict the future, but they cannot help but think about it. They have many emotions about the situation, much deliberation in their brains.

Would everything be better if they had stopped Annabeth and Jason?

Because they know they could have stopped it, and they sometimes like now feel guilty. Guilty and angry, because they didn't want everything that had happened, everything that they've been forced to do. They… They just don't know; they feel culpable and outraged, indignant and deceived.

Did they do the right thing letting the blondes decide for themselves? Were they really thinking that it was possible for the two blondes to solve it for themselves?

Because it wasn't.

And now they are in this messy, strange and unearthly situation. And they just don't know.

-Now seriously. Do you want us to start playing with them? - Piper then asked, with a tiny sparkle in her beautiful color changing eyes. Trying to change the atmosphere of the room in which they were. -Do you want to finish everything? – She secondly asked while standing and walking to the window, looking in the direction of the house entrance, where in the sky the light pollution of the city was visible, and the street lamps were surrounded by a mist that was now not so sinister and more welcoming.

\- Do you want and start having real fun? - She finally said, with a strange smile on her perfect face.

-Hell Yeah- Perseus replied, with conviction, although his brain continued to revolve around the beforementioned thoughts. After a few seconds of pause, where Piper was still looking out the window, and Percy was strangely obsessed with the empty glass, the latter one said -This has lasted for a long time. We have allowed it with all the respect of the world because we love our respective partners- He paused, letting out air he did not know he had retained, while still looking at the glass now spinning in his hand. Capturing every angle. Percy, then, left the glass on the kitchen counter and rose, slowly walking in the direction of Aphrodite's daughter. -Because we know they don't love each other as we do, it's just their fucking lust and desire. But it's time to stop- He finally and harshly said. Sally's son started recalling some of the things that the blonde couple has done over the years. Reminiscing some of the moments in which he thought he could not stand anymore to see Annabeth with another man. Times he felt he was ready to send everything to Tartarus, not just the plan, not only his job, not just Annabeth, everything.

But in the end, he has always come to the same thought, that when this is over, and a few laughs have been made, the two may finally be able to be completely and utterly happy. Like they said so many years ago.

-Well, at least during these years we have sometimes had outstanding times- Piper said, trying again to revive the atmosphere, but still lost in the darkness of the night and the light of the lampposts. His male companion was a couple of feet behind her, as still as a statue.

-In that, I have to give you the reason- Percy responded while making a contained laugh. After a few seconds, he decided to walk forward, until he was behind Piper, wherein a brotherly way he embraced her, there was nothing strange in that embrace, it was just a sign of affection, support, because the two are going through the same shit.

Piper let herself be hugged for a while before turning around, where she found the chest of the son of Poseidon. She huddled, a few tears began to fall from her tear gland, the two tightened their bodies, thinking that affection would do them good, human contact is always relaxing. Their bodies give off heat; the union makes the room seem more alive. And although the subject of the conversation had deviated a little from the distressing beginning and their thoughts were somewhat more joyful now, they still are the dark themselves. Because they are sad, but they also have the illusion that this will be soon over.

And the second weighs much more than the first.

But everything is so complicated. Just thinking about it is strange, their feelings, the uncanny human ability to be tormented but relatively happy at the same time. They just don't know.

Percy softly removed the tears of Aphrodite's daughter, staring into her perfect changing-color eyes. He was not going to kiss her, as much as he wanted, it wasn't the moment for a kiss. It was a moment of union, of comfort.

-Crazy fucking good times- Piper strangely said with a minuscular smile and quickly adding - especially crazy- And she just started to laugh hard, not like a hysteric, but like when a little boy receives what he wanted for Christmas. And her lively smile brightened the room, as when the blue prince of a Disney story appears. She did not know why she suddenly laughed in a situation that was so dark but special at the same time. It was their comforting moment. But in her mind, the memory of a day with Percy in a Starbucks appeared, and she just couldn't help it.

Percy stared at her, not understanding anything, but after a while, he grinned too. Glad to see her smile. Pleased to let go of these thoughts that sometimes do more harm than good. He was not going to deny it, the moment they shared was emotional, real. But her smile was a thousand times better than her tears.

Percy wants to see Annabeth like that too, laughing and smiling in the same way. He wants to be with her like when they were teenagers. He wants to kiss her again like the day they did in the lake when they finally defeated Kronos.

Percy then, surprise Piper, took her in his arms, bridal style, and sat her on the sofa. And they laid down, her head on his lap. They stayed there in silence, relaxing, just thinking, but now about happy things and memories, not anguish. The green-eyed man was delicately massaging her head, interlacing his fingers with her flawless hair. They were both on the edge of sleep.

But Piper decided again to change the situation.

-Do you remember that time in the Starbucks? - She let her partner think for a while, but after a minute without an answer, she asked in a considerably angry tone –Do you really not remember it? –

-Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about- Percy simply replied.

-Let me remind you- She said, after that, she paused some seconds, cleared her voice and began:

* * *

 **-Flashback, some time ago-**

* * *

 _It was a Saturday morning in the Grace residence; Piper was watching TV, resting since she had an exhausting photography session the previous day. The diurnal course seemed like it was going to be a normal one, watch TV, do the chores of the house, put some chill-hop music to read a new script that his father gave her ..._

 _That's when the everything changed, and action started._

 _Jason came out of the room dressed in street clothes and sat down beside her. He started by saying: -Barry (a friend of Jason's work) has invited us, all coworkers, to spend the morning at his house. You know, being with friends in a space other than the office, drink some beers- He said, before finally adding in a slightly energetic tone -Just hang out-._

 _Piper quickly detected that it was a lie. Jason was going to do something else. Most likely running off to see Annabeth.  
_

 _Why is he lying? Why Annabeth? You'll be wondering. Maybe he's preparing a surprise for Piper._

 _But no, you're wrong._ _When Jason lies like this, the reason is almost always to go and "meet" with said daughter of Athena. The daughter of Aphrodite perfectly knows Jason's behavior. If you also are wondering how she knows that his husband is lying, she can easily read Jason as an open book._

 _She has been with the blue-eyed son of Jupiter for many years, and she knows how to detect when he is lying when he is worried about something… And now he's lying, his voice and body attitude betray him. Piper has never made any moves to make Jason suspect that she knows what he does. She asks how everything went after one of his "moments" with Annabeth, but she does not ask too many questions._ (She obviously asks how the activity he said as excuse has gone).

 _She has been playing Jason game for years, but he does not know that they, Annabeth and forenamed descendant of Jupiter, are actually playing her and Percy's game._

 _-Okay, I'll be resting here- Piper answered while changing the channel -Yesterday's session was horrible- She finally and tiredly said. A few seconds after she yawned._

 _-I'm sorry to hear that- The blonde man said with a sad little tone of voice, before continuing and saying -Well… I'll try to get here to eat with you. I will pick you up, and we'll eat at a new restaurant I heard-._

 _-Hmmm… Nice- Piper replied. The son of Jupiter continued by saying in a soft and somewhat romantic tone of voice -Then we'll take a walk in the park, go shopping- He paused some seconds before adding -Whatever you want. I just want to spend the afternoon with you, we have been both working very hard-._

 _-Sounds like a good plan to me- The daughter of Aphrodite replied with a smile on her face, now looking at the lovely eyes of her husband instead of the television. She then said, with a little bit of bitterness -Let's hope gods or monsters don't ruin it-._

 _-I hope it too- Jason said, with some asperity as well. -So, we agree then- He finally said, while getting up off the couch, kissing Piper, and going to get the mobile and the car keys from a table in the kitchen. -I'll send you a message if something happens-. He then opened the door and,_

 _-Wait, Jason! - Piper shouted from the couch. -Yes, darling? - The Ex-Praetor rapidly asked from the entrance. -What time do you think you're coming to pick me up? To organize myself, I guess I'm going to go back to sleep for a while- the daughter of Aphrodite asked in a tired tone._

 _-I don't know; I'll try to be here at the latest at 1:00 p.m.- He energetically shouted from the entrance. Considering its 10 am, Jason thought he has plenty of time to go to the Hotel where he will meet Annabeth, do what they have to do, be presentable again and get home at the time to pick up Piper and go to the restaurant._

 _-Perfect, I'll be ready by then! See you later and have a good time! -_ _The chocolate-haired girl happily said, but internally she really was about to burst, how can he lie so easily! The famous actress was thinking._ _It's ... It's ... I do not know what to think anymore._ _Just forget it, think positive. These were some other thoughts of Aphrodite's daughter._

 _-Yeah, I will have a really good time. Very good indeed. -_ _The blonde guy said very, very quietly. Then he finally went out the door and headed for the car. A few seconds later he was leaving the entrance of the property leading to the agreed Hotel.  
_

 _Piper, without wasting time, picked up the cell phone and called Percy. If her suspicions are correct, the wife of Poseidon's son will not be home, or she will leave soon. And that will confirm that the two is going to meet._

 _-Hi Pipes, what's up? - Piper heard Percy's happy voice say over the phone._

 _-Morning Percy- The chocolate-haired girl said. Quickly she continued by saying; -I will be direct. Is Annabeth at home? -_

 _-No, she's in her office working- Percy replied. Then he worriedly added; -Why? -_

 _-Because Jason just left home, and by his behavior, I think they're going to meet- Piper said, she then heard Percy sigh. After a few seconds, she continued; -You know what they are going to do, so I would activate all those technological stuff Leo made for you...-_

 _-Damn, they haven't had one of their meetings for a long time. It was already a record- The savior of Olympus said with some humor in his tone of voice. -About the cameras and drones, I do it right now, let's see what they are going to do this time- He finally said. Just to hear this news, our favorite Poseidon son's day has instantly become a complete shit._

 _They spent a few moments when neither of them said anything; they were pondering what to do from now. They were fighting against themselves._

 _-What do you want to do? - Piper finally said, breaking the silence._

 _-What do you think if we meet too? - Percy asked, before continuing and speaking with a mischievous tone of voice. -I have a few ideas in mind of things we can do-. If the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite could see the Son of Poseidon face, she would be quite terrified to see his smile at that moment. A somewhat lunatic smile.  
_

 _-Seems right- The famous actress finally and a little bit enthusiastically said, thinking of what Perseus crazy mind might be thinking. With that boy you never know, the chocolate-haired girl is usually the one that proposes what to do, and whenever he says his ideas, they are pretty, quite rare things.  
_

 _-See you right now at the usual Starbucks- Perseus spoke. -Ok, bye- Piper replied, then she finished the call, dressed in street clothes, picked up the keys to her car, picked up the vehicle mentioned above, and headed to the Starbucks where they usually meet, about 15 minutes away._

* * *

And this is all for now. It is 2:49 in the morning although nobody cares, I merely say that because if you see some absurd written words in the text, utterly lack of sleep fault.

Miscellaneous comments:

 _ **1-** I know that I said that in this chapter there would be sex scenes, but in the end, I have extended with other settings and subjects, and I have decided to leave them for the next chapter. I hope it does not bother you too much._

 _ **2-** As you have read I have given the story a little touch, I think, more lifelike. Everything is based on an unlikely situation, but I have tried to do everything as natural as possible. The most realistic within the surreal. Maybe it did not go well, maybe it did. I just hope that at least I did not waste your time and that the text produced some emotion in you._

 _ **3-** Do not worry that we will have thoughts and a deep insight into everything from Annabeth's point of view in the next chapter, probably. I cannot promise it because I change plans more than clothes._

 _ **4-** For all lovers of Pipercy or just interested, I plan to make another story about them that is mine entirely and without sex as a basis. Although seeing as it has unfolded this history that in theory I only wanted to write another chapter where Annabeth and Jason had "a good time," I do not know what to guarantee you._

 _Lastly, I hope that my way of carrying the characters and writing style pleases you. That the story has made sense as well as the phrases written in it. I apologize again for grammatical errors or poorly worded sentences._

* * *

 _JayTzar out._


End file.
